Plants vs. Zombies: The Century Gate
If you would like to help, ask here Plants vs. Zombies: The Century Gate is a game in the Plants vs. Zombies series, which features brand new plants, worlds, and zombies - and has returning features from the original game, Plants vs. Zombies! It also returns to PC, allowing users on Steam to play it instead of having to play it on their IOS systems. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as all of the other Plants vs. Zombies games. You defend your lawn from waves of zombies, using various seed packets you find that require sun to plant. To get sun, you have to set down a sunflower and wait for it to produce sun (50 sun every 24 seconds). In addition to sunflowers, you can use several other plants (and special tiles) to get sun, with the amount obtained varying. The game features a map much like the previous one. You travel around a path, collecting plants and fighting zombies. Sometimes, you'll run into Brain Busters - special levels that are different. You'll also have some separate paths locked until you beat the boss of the world. These separate paths are much harder versions of the Brain Busters you've done in the world that will give special plants or upgrades to stuff like +25 sun when you start a level. As you go through the game, to represent the fight that time and space and the dimension is falling apart the levels get harder and harder. For instance, the lawn will flip upside down, gravity will change, tiles will begin falling, and the colors will go inverted. This happens more and more often as you begin to near the final stretch of the game. After day 14 of Ghastly Graveyard when you unlock Zen Garden, you can also interact with plants once they become fully grown (in a process like the original Zen Garden) allowing that specific plant to get a random bonus - this can include being stronger, faster recharge time, or gaining toughness. Day 14 also unlocks Epic Quests, where after completing 5-10 steps of a long quest line, you get a special plant only obtainable by doing it (or gems). Day 7 (halfway to Day 14) unlocks the quest log, which gives you random quests like "Defeat 80 Ghost Zombies" which either gives you a zen garden plant (also obtainable by killing gargantuars), money, or gems. Story In an alternate universe of PvZ2, Crazy Dave (and the player) have caused space and time to completely mess up. However, the player finds out that there is actually a hidden place called "The Century Gate" which will reverse time up to the point where it will be fixed. However, it's located in the database - a hidden dimension full of tricks and turns at every corner. Grabbing Penny and Crazy Dave, the player sets off to reach the Database and find The Century's Gate - before the universe collapses on them. However, Zomboss wants them to fail and have the universe collapse on them, so he can create a new universe - one where everyone is a zombie and there are plenty of brains. Plants Here are the plants that exist in the game, Plants vs. Zombies: The Century Gate. Zombies Worlds Trivia * The game is the first game made by Plants and Chill Inc. * It's based off an abandoned project on another wiki TheFireDragoon was working on with Lunarscald/Meowelody. Brought to you by Plants and Chill Inc. Category:Games Category:Plants VS. Zombies: The Century Gate Category:Tower defense